The Demon and the Dragon
by Brina287
Summary: This is the story of two Fairy Tail wizards, a dragon slayer and a demon slayer. The only thing is, they disappeared many years before, and they were considered dead. First Fanfic!I'm bad at summaries. Made in collaboration of Rolodilo42! We only own the OCs
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Two shadows stood over a completely destroyed building.

"I think it's the last time we hear about Raven's Tail, don't you?" said the first one. She wore a dark red and black coat with her hood above her face. Only long, crimson hair and onyx eyes could be seen. Coiled around her left arm was a red cobra with a 'seriously?' expression on its face. Its golden-yellow eyes were gazing at the rests of the guild."That's what happens to the ones who messes up with Fairy Tail!" she added fiercely.

The other only nodded in response . She too wore a coat, but was blue with white-silverish outlines. Underneath her hood were long, longer than her friend's silver hair and blue eyes. On her shoulder was a light purple exeed with a white tail tip.

"We should go home now" said the second and the exeed nodded in approval.

"Yeah, you're right. But on the road I want a pie! Please please please please come on Skyla!

Skyla sighed, the exeed, Lila, shrugged and the cobra, Fang, facepalmed with his tail."Ok Deva, you'll have your pie..."

"Yay! What are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"

The four of them headed toward Magnolia. Their home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to tell me about grammar mistakes. Review!**

**I don't own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own the OCs (Skyla, Deva, Lila and Fang) with my friend Rolodilo.**


	2. The Meeting

** Hi! First of all THANK YOU for reading! A special thanks to TsunTsunOtaku for reviewing! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Slow down Natsu!" I said, trying to keep up with them.

"But I want to get there as fast as possible to beat those monsters up!" He replied, still not slowing down.

"Aye!" Happy added. They both began to run.

"Hey wait for me!" I said after them. Really, they'll never change. Two weeks have gone by after the Grand Magic Games. Me, Natsu and Happy are going on a job. We have to beat some Monsters stealing food supplies from villagers. Nothing complicated.

"Come on L-ow!" Natsu was interrupted by bumping into someone. The pie the crimson-haired girl was holding fell on the ground. When she realised it, she looked like she was going to kill him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY PIE! YOU KILLED MY PIE!"She roared. She reminded me Erza with her cake right now.

"Deva!" The one behind her yelled. She looked very scared once she saw the look of murder on her friend's face. To my surprise, a light purple exeed was flying beside noticed me and Happy standing behind. Swiftly the silver-haired girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Natsu, behind the other girl. The Exeed did the same with Happy.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I told her.

"Pulling you away from danger. You'll understand in a second." Before I could ask Deva's fist caught fire. My eyes went wide. Was she using the same magic as Natsu? Was she...a Dragon Slayer too? My thoughts were once more interrupted when she punched him.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu went flying to the other side of the city. My jaw dropped to the floor. Seriously how did she did that?! The one with silver hair helped me up.

"Sorry about that. Deva's a bit... attached to her pies." She looked at her friend, now crying over her beloved chocolate pie. Now that I could see better, I saw a dark red cobra trying to comfort her partner. "My name is Skyla, by the way." She said holding out her hand to me. I shook it and smiled at her. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."Skyla smiled back. Until something on the back on my hand caught her attention.

My guild mark.

She smiled, then turned to Deva. " Deva, I'll pay you another pie later becau-"

"REALLY? YOU WILL?" She asked, her onyx eyes flooding with hope.

"Of course. Now we should get going."

"Yeah!" The cobra rolled its eyes.

"But before, shouldn't we check on that guy wearing a scaled scarf you just punched?"

"BUT HE KILLED MY-"

"It's alright, I told you you'll have another. Plus it was an accident. We'll get there after. Deal?"

"Yay! Okay!" My jaw dropped. That Deva was really hard to follow. I think her mood changed four or five times in a matter of minutes.

"Good. Now where did you sent him flying now?"

"That way, I think. Let's go!" And on that words she sprinted toward were she indicated. Skyla sighed beside me and went after her friend.

"Lila! And you too Lucy and the blue exeed!" She called after us.

"What's your name by the way?" Asked the light purple exeed, I think Lila was her name, in a tiny voice.

"I'm Happy!"

"Nice to meet you, Happy!" Lila said happily. "Now I think we should get after them, Deva and Skyla are hard to follow."

"Aye!" Then we went after the two.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**_A little while later..._**

"Well...He's pretty beaten up... you didn't spare him, Deva." Skyla said. She, Deva and her cobra, Lucy, Happy and Lila found Natsu leaning against a tree, completely K.O.

"What are we doing with him?" The crimson haired girl asked. "Looks like he won't wake up soon."

"I think I should bring him back to the guild." Lucy said.

"That guild is..." Deva began.

"Yes, Fairy Tail. But before..." Skyla crouched beside him and put her hands above him. Lucy and Happy's eyes widened. Her hands began glowing a soft glow, the same as Wendy's using her healing spell. _Natsu's magic first... And then Wendy's? Those two were Dragon Slayers? _Lucy thought, and maybe Happy did too.

"There. He should feel a little better, but he'll wake up later. Until then, Deva, he's yours."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who knocked him out."

"Hmph. Ok then."

"Great. Let's go."

"Huh... do you know where is Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we do, don't worry." Deva said.

"One more question before. Are you two... Dragon Slayers?"

"I am." Skyla said. "But not Deva."

"What? But her fist used fire Dragon Slaying magic..."

"Nope. I'm a Fire and Air Demon Slayer." She said.

"It's a bit the sssssame, but the ssssspells are ssssslightly different." The cobra explained. Lucy and Happy jumped back, startled.

"You can talk!?" Both asked at the same time.

"Of courssssse. My name issss Fang."

"Oh okay."

"We can go now?" Deva asked.

"Yes, yes." They all headed to the guild. Little did they know, this was the day the guild would radicaly change, but at the same time stay the same.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Until then Review an don't hesitate to tell me if there's any mistake or anything! Thank You all!**


	3. Deva Firesoul and Skyla Kazumi

**Hello people! I'm sorry I took so much time to update. Again thank you for reading this and thanks to TsunTsunOtaku for following and reviewing!**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We're here!" Deva said. They were finally in front of Fairy Tail. Still outside, facing the majestic building who stood proudly before them.

"Ok, so how do we do this? We can't just enter like that a-" Skyla was interrupted by her crimson-haired friend kicking the doors open.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled. The entire guild went quiet at once. A redhead grinning like an idiot dragging a completely K.O. Natsu by his scarf just destroyed half of their entrance. Mirajane completely froze seeing the demon slayer before her. A moment after her.. well, reckless entrance, a sigh came from behind the crimson haired girl, and soon very long silver hair could be seen by the members in the guild.

"Definitely, you'll never change, Deva." Skylar said. She turned to the Fairy Tail members. "It's nice to see you all again." The smile on her face went as wide as the enormous grin of her friend. Meanwhile, Mira was still frozen, staring at Deva in utter shock. Erza was, for her part, was looking at Skyla with the same expression as the take-over mage. Gray had eyes as wide as plates, Team Shadow Gear looked the same, Macao, Wakaba, and every old guild member were in the same state.

When Skyla and Erza made eye contact, the dragon slayer's whole face lit up with happiness and tears of joy.

"E-Erzaaaaaaa!" She threw herself on the armored mage, almost knocking them both. The redhead hugged her back. She looked so relieved to see her, a single tear rolling down her left cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

"So am I!" Skyla said, releasing the older girl. "I followed you the best I could! Every adventure! The Lullaby and Galuna Island and Phantom Lord and the Tower of Heaven and Oración Seis and Tenrou Island and Grimoire Heart and Acnologia and actually I was there to support you and anyway and then the Grand Magic Games and I saw you beating the crap out of those monsters and I was so happy and-"

"Wait you were on Tenrou Island?!" Erza asked.

"Yeah, obviously. Otherwise I would be older than you. That would actually be pretty weird." She said that as if it was nothing.

"How come did no one saw you?"

Skyla turned a bit more serious, but still had her smile on. "We were very careful. We masked our smells and hid. I don't think anyone here could notice us, not with the S-Class exam and the attack. Everyone was distracted."

"I does make sense."

Meanwhile, Deva was talking with Mira, catching up on everything .The two having evil sides, they got along very well, but were always plotting something. Every old guild member, older than Erza, were all around the newcomers. The others were actually trying to figure what was going on. Lucy, Happy, Lila and Fang were still at the entrance.

"Erm... I still don't understand..." Lucy said.

" I don't really either." The two exceeds said at the same time. They both noticed it at started laughing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY IS THERE SO MUCH NOISE?!" Master Makarov yelled from upstairs. He stopped suddenly when he spotted two familiar heads, red and silver.

"Master!" They both got upstairs and Skyla hugged him. Deva grinned.

"Skyla...? And Deva...? Is-is that you?" He asked, tearing up.

"The ones and only! Team Evil Dragons!" Deva said proudly.

"HEY GRAMPS! MIND TELLING US WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHO ARE THOSE TWO?" Natsu yelled, he had just woken up with Master Makarov's call.

"Yes of course. Everyone!" He said, gaining the whole guild's attention. "This is Deva Firesoul and Skyla Kazumi. They are old Fairy Tail members."

"Wait, how come I don't know them?"

"It's because they disappeared a month before you joined. By the way, you two have to explain us why you did, and why didn't you came back earlier."

"Yes of course. We're sorry we left. We had to. We couldn't risk the guild to be in danger by our fault." Deva said.

"During all those years, we were searching our father, a Demon. He disappeared after our mother...was...gone..." Skyla whispered softly the last part. It looked painful to her.

"We'll explain in details later. We wanted to come back after the victory of our guild to the Grand Magic Games."

"But that was two weeks ago. Why not sooner after?" Erza asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."Skyla hesitated.

"We had to teach Raven's Tail a lesson for messing with our family. So..." Deva said, shrugging.

"Wait, that was YOU who destroyed Raven's Tail?! Master asked. A week ago, Raven's Tail guild got attacked mysteriously. No one knew who did this, only one hint. Fairy Tail's emblem was burned into the floor of the ruined building. Deva shrugged, still grinning. Skyla and Fang facepalmed and Master along with a few other members jawdropped.

"How did you manage to did this with only you two?!

"They were all easy to beat. Piece of pie." Deva said. "How about a party? It's been like forever since my last one!"

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

They celebrated the return of Team Evil Dragons all night. They fought a lot, especially Deva and Natsu, as always looking for trouble. Skyla hung out with the girls, and became very good friend with Lucy and Levy. Lucy only noticed her size now. The dragon slayer was as short as Levy. Deva, for her part, was as tall as Natsu, perhaps even more. Lila and Fang were with the other exceeds, Happy, Carla and Panterlily.

_**Later that night...**_

The party was still going on. And not less chaotic than before.

"Hey Deva! Fight me!"Natsu yelled, for the billionth time this evening.

"NO! OUT OF MY SIGHT!"Deva replied him with a fire punch in the face as a bonus.

"Calm down Deva..."Skyla said.

"LET ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM FOR ANNOYING ME!"

"Here Deva, have a pie." Mira said.

"Yay! Thank you your pies are the best!"

"Thanks Mira."The silver-haired dragon slayer thanked her silently. Then she headed toward the guild's doors, wanting some fresh air.

Suddenly her dragon slayer nose caught a faint, but familiar scent. A _very_ familiar scent. Dark blue hair caught her eye. How couldn't she figure it out sooner?

"Wendy..."

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it! **I am trying to make every chapter at least 1000 words so it may take time but I'll update as soon as I can.****

****Brina287****


	4. Sky Dragon Slayers

**Yay! Update! Again thank you all to read our story. Special thanks and a pie to TsunTsunOtaku and Your Majestic Laugh for reviewing. Today also I have Happy and Lila helping me with the disclaimer.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Lila: Brina287 and Rolodilo42 don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Brina287: Thank you. There's your fish Happy.**

**Happy: Thanks!**

**Brina287: Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Wendy POV**

"Wendy..." I hear someone say. I turn around in the direction of the voice. I see the dragon slayer with silver hair, Skyla was her name, I think. She was staring at me. Tears were starting to fill her cerulean blue eyes while she had a smile on her face. "You've grown up so much..."

She took a step toward me, then another. Why does she looks... familiar? Her scent is, too. Why can't I put my finger on it-

My thoughts were interrupted as Skyla suddenly crouched to my height and hugged me.

"I missed you. Don't you remember me?"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't..." She released me to look at me in the eyes.

"Let me help you remember your past..." She took my hands in hers, who began glowing softly a dark blue color. I heard her whisper something as she closed her eyes.

"Time arc: Memory share..." As soon as she said this, I got a weird feeling. A moment after I found myself standing in a cloudless sky.

"Kyah!" I panicked. "H-How did I get here?!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I turned around to see Skyla behind me, somehow walking on air like me.

_Okay, this is really weird. What do I do now?!_ "W-Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in my memories."

"How is that possible?"

"I do know a little of Time magic. That's how I can make you see them. You're not actually here. We're still at the guild now" She explained. "I wanted you to remember who I am. Look."

My eyes widened. There was a dragon, looking just like Grandeeney, flying above the clouds. Her white and feathery scales were a bit more blue-ish, and her eyes were a little more of a darker blue. Then I spotted the young Skyla. She was sitting on the dragon's neck, her long silver hair flying in the wind. She wore a sky blue t-shirt with white shorts that went just below her knees. I could see the present Skyla looking at the scene with a bid of sadness and nostalgia.

"Mother, where are we going?" young Skyla asked.

"We are going to see my sister Grandeeney, It's been a long time ago since I saw her."

"Why didn't Deva came too?"

"Because she was training with Kagai."

"Oh..."

"You know,I heard my Grandeeney had a daughter too."

"Really?! How old is she?" the little dragon slayer asked excitedly.

"She's really young, more that you are."

"Yay I'll have a little sister! Thank you!" The dragon smiled at her daughter. She soared higher and higher until I couldn't see her anymore. I looked at Skyla she had a lone tear rolling down her cheek. I didn't have time to say anything else as the background changed. Now I was standing in a little forest, it looked so peaceful. I heard some laughs coming from ahead. Two girls were playing. My eyes widened. I remember now. Skyla. The girl with dark blue hair was me. The one with silver was Skyla.

I remember now, but don't ask me how I couldn't remember the one I considered like my big sister. Also, how couldn't I remember Grandeeney's sister, my aunt. Her name was Kietsuka, the Sky dragon. I could feel the tears invading my eyes as my memories came back to me. I turned to Skyla. She too, had tears in her eyes and smiled when she saw I had some, too. She knew I remembered all good times we had.

"S-Skylaa!" I ran toward her and jumped into her arms.

Progressively the background faded as the Time magic dissipated. Soon we regained consciousness as I opened my eyes. Skyla did the same and smiled.

"I missed you, sis." she said.

"H-How could I forget you..? I don't understand..."

"Your memories were sealed... Seeing this must have unlocked them. Why they were hidden, I don't know... But what matters is that you're safe. I worried so much for you when I heard all the dragons disappeared. I was so scared... I'm glad you found a family, too..." She looked around her. Most of the guild members were looking at us.

We took almost half an hour to explain everything to them. After all this, everyone got back to their respective business.

But suddenly, a question flashed into Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy's minds. The dragon slayers all asked the same question:

_She told us she heard of the dragons disappearing... So what happened to the dragon who raised her?_

* * *

**There you go I hope you liked it! ****Sorry if it's shorter than usual. Please review if you liked it, it gives me motivation to write! Thanks!**

**Brina287**


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLS READ

**Brina287:Hello people WE'RE ALIVE! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the great lack of update... You know, school and stuff. I'm sorry if you mistook this for a new chapter... But I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**

**We are going to rewrite ALL 4 CHAPTERS because we didnt't plan all the plot at the beggining, so if we continue like that,****it would be confusing. We are going to change it, then post all 4 chapters at the same time plus the 5th one.****SO WHEN IT UPDATES, RE-READ ALL CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU CARRY ON WITH THE 5th****I really don't know when we'll have time to update, but don't give up on us yet!****I am definitely going to continue and finish it, and we're even planning side stories with Deva and Skyla! **

**Here's some examples of what we might do!**

**A second Changeling! (that'll be fun ;)**

**A Christmas one!**

**The Stories of Lila and Fang!**

**...**

**OH MY GOSH, I ALMOST FORGOT.**

** We may change some names (family names, anyway.) I may or may not change Lila's name, ****You decide! PM me for opinions and suggestions!**

**I NEED HELP FOR THOSE, PLEASE, I CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT NAMES!**

**Skyla's last name**

**and a new character, a chaos dragon slayer, mwahaha. (I feel so evil right now, XD)**

**TILL THEN, MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

**Rolodilo42: ... Yeah, what she said...**

**Happy: *comes out of nowhere* Aye sir!**

**AN: I may begin another Fanfic on Wings of Fire, too! (Aye, fellow FanWings!)**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
